


【海表】利己哲学

by kyo696



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696
Summary: 20+的海马和Aibo，一场未遂的pwp（？
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	【海表】利己哲学

**Author's Note:**

> 20+的海马和Aibo，一场未遂的pwp（？

在LA参加完真崎的婚礼，游戏并没有回酒店，而是支开了自己的助手，去和不知道什么人赴约。这件事海马是从自己早先买通的在游戏的独立game studio就职的staff那里得知的。他原以为对方是要去见美国这边的合伙人，但很快发现，是一个他不认识的圈外人。  
这就很可疑了。在对自己习惯性对他人的私生活进行监视这种行为感到有任何不妥之前，海马开始因为这样一个素昧平生的人感到坐立不安；亲弟弟圭平一眼看出来他的烦闷，好心提供情报：

“我听说之前替游戏写配乐的作曲人跟他很熟，好几次还专门飞去日本找他，关系不一般的样子。”

话说到这样，海马也不是笨蛋。他一脸惊讶的样子反倒让圭平内心忍不住吐槽：不是吧你。果不其然，当天晚上游戏推开酒店房门，看见的是一脸“你怎么才来”的海马正坐在套房外间的沙发上，仿佛理直气壮却又有点奇怪的心虚，表情微妙得很。

“我就说怎么电梯门口杵着你的保镖。”  
“我不想要别人出入。”  
“其他住客去哪了？”  
“你说呢。”

——只是以防万一。做是这么做了，但他说不出口。因为连他自己也说不清楚到底会有什么万一。  
已经习惯了他行事作风的游戏礼节性地苦笑了一下，一只手搭在风衣外套的腰带上。海马不由自主地盯着他的那只手看，不明白为什么对方还没下决心把它给脱掉。

“有事找我吗？”

游戏温和地问道。

“你去见谁了？”  
“啊。……”

被他的开门见山给震慑了一下的游戏很快地捡起态度：

“你不是应该知道的嘛。”  
“总有漏网之鱼。”  
“KC北美分部的情报人员这么散漫的吗？”  
“你消失了四个小时。”  
“我去见一个朋友。”  
“哪种朋友？”

本来就因为时差和奔波的缘故相当疲惫的游戏脸色变得非常不好。他懒得搭理海马的无理追问，脱掉风衣和西装外套的动作中掺杂着些许怒气，第一次见他这样的海马内心洋溢起一阵奇异的感受。从好的方面讲，他明白了任何人都是有脾气的；从不大好的角度来说，他竟然隐隐地有些兴奋期待，催促着他把这场显然令游戏很不快的对话进行下去：

“到哪一步了？”

正佯装淡定地飞速给助手回消息的游戏停下了手指的动作，慢慢地抬起头来看着他：

“这和海马君一 点 关 系 也 没 有。”

在自欺欺人这个专业领域，海马濑人还没有败北过。

也不同于世间那些见识浅薄、品味庸俗的凡人，他对游戏的幻想非常简单，单纯明快到近乎赤裸，他甚至连对方面对他的邀约和挑衅时直截了当地拒绝时使用的台词都想到了：

“那怎么行，海马君，我再怎么样也是男的哦。”

而且肯定还是用的敬语。  
实力滔天已经足够性感，更何况还如此地直白冷酷，光是随便想想就让人快乐。

不过他的这种快乐也就到今天为止。

曾经有个报道的大标题这样形容过决斗王：不要被他的脸骗了。海马表面上很不屑那种八卦兮兮的杂志，内心却早已形成了认同；正如此时此刻，当他抚摸着对方衬衫下摆和膝盖之间的一截光滑皮肤，对着穿戴在大腿中间位置的双层束带发出感慨：

“你这家伙顶着这么张脸，下面怎么穿着这样的东西。”

被他的偏见气得脸红的当事人当即发声肃清他的误解：

“这是固定衬衫下摆用的防滑带，你在想什么！这是男女通用的。”

再怎么解释也是徒劳。更何况那东西很快就失去了本来的作用。海马稍稍用力就扯开了用来扣住上衣下摆防止滑出裤腰的金属夹，因为束带的质地还比较有弹性，啪地一下弹回来的时候狠狠地打到了大腿上的皮肤。

“呜！……”

受害人咬紧了嘴唇。实际上当然是很疼的，他哪被这样对待过。  
双手被交叉着捆在床头动弹不得，论近身战他在海马面前显然没有什么胜算，只能据理力争试试看了：

“够……够了吧，海马君，不要再继续了，这样下去的话就连朋友也……”  
“我们什么时候是朋友了？”  
“——好过分啊！那，同窗……”  
“我就没去过几天学校你又不是不知道。”  
“可是你对我应该没有兴趣吧？你、你难道喜欢我？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“我就说！海马君怎么看都是无性恋。”

海马没有去反驳他无端的猜测。蕴藏着在决斗中占据绝对优势的智谋和力量的纤细身躯，像是暗夜中闪闪发光的能量体一样诱惑着他；他也说不好自己是猎人还是猎物，眼前的情景无疑充满了危险的、罪恶的吸引力。

“喂。”  
“诶、啊？”

被那种仿佛要把他拆成零件一样的眼神吓得全身发麻的游戏紧张地缩起身子。

“男人是用后面的对吧？”  
“你想干嘛啊！！！”

——不要乱来啊你个菜鸟！！内心哀嚎着的决斗王不顾一切地挣扎起来，慌乱中甚至踹到了对方几脚，果不其然把企图行凶者给惹毛了；海马干脆把他翻过来用力摁进床褥里，还往肚子下面塞了个枕头，强迫他摆出像动物一样承欢的姿势，实在是既不温柔也不尊重人。

“你疯了吗海马君！这是犯罪——”  
“怎么会，你不是成年了吗，虽然是这么张脸。”

背后传来了皮带扣的小部件互相撞击的金属声，令游戏惊恐万状。  
这人根本是脑子搭错了。这么想着，他自暴自弃地把脸埋进枕头里。今天刚参加完初恋的婚礼，本来是想给少年时代的悸动往事做一个告别，之后又花了一下午好不容易把那个一哭二闹三上吊的追求者给安抚下去，多愁善感的小伙子终于接受现实答应他只当朋友，没想到精疲力尽的一天过后，迎来了平生最大的危机。  
——超级过分的家伙。如果自己当时咬咬牙去练了拳击，这会儿一定跳起来把这混蛋打得满地找牙，而不是像这样用这么丢脸的姿势趴在这里任人宰割。

“我想过了。”

海马的声音从后方传来。  
不知他意欲何为的游戏想扭头去看他，却被摁着后脑勺压了回去。

“你是特别的。一想到这一生再也不必对除你以外的任何人有什么超出必要限度的感觉，再也不会对其他人产生这样莫名其妙的冲动，我就觉得很安心。”

一个吻落在光裸的后颈上。然后接连又有几个，散布在了肩胛骨、背脊和后腰。

被这样冷冰冰的告白给冻得浑身僵硬的游戏咬牙切齿但仍然十分客气地回应道：

“谢谢你哦……”

被爱是如此沉重，他委屈得眼泪都流了下来。

KC主办的年度世界锦标赛，这年的开幕式嘉宾请来的是行事低调、鲜少现身人前的Duelist King。也算得上是一代风云人物，早已退役，在游戏开发业界也是一枚黑马；传说他性格腼腆深居简出，听媒体的口风，是靠了海马社长的面子才请了出来，参赛的后辈们中有不少崇拜者，这一下更是把气氛炒热到了顶点，效果显著。

当事人上台讲了几句主办方写好的台词，中规中矩地回答了几个问题，顺带宣传了一下下个季度要推出的新作，完成预定计划，在欢呼中离场。穿过后台候场区，还要几分钟才上台宣布赛事开幕的海马社长与他擦身而过时忽然伸手把他拦下来，因为身高差过于显著，把后方的视线挡了个严严实实。  
旁人大惊小怪，而他只是轻轻地、可以说是友好地为对方整理了一下衣物：

“衬衫快滑出来了。今天没穿那个吗？”  
“我再也不会穿了。”

游戏斩钉截铁地答道。

.end.


End file.
